I'm Not Your Hero
by Shmowzow
Summary: It clicked then. Evil twin running amuck. People giving Emma grief for it when it wasn't her fault. Emma groaned in exasperation, running a hand through her hair and settling Regina with an annoyed expression. "What did she do to you? Please tell me there was minimal property damage." SwanQueen


I'm Not Your Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. I just like making them do my imaginary bidding.

Warning: Language. A little light groping.

A/N: This has been sitting on my desktop taunting me for the past month. I stumbled across an Evil!Emma concept while surfing the interwebs where a spell goes wrong splitting Emma into a "good" and "evil" version of herself. So I used the concept for this fic and decided to run with it. And idk what happened. My brain exploded and this weirdness happened. There is a second part. This is Swan Queen and all grammatical errors are my own as I am a lazy ass who is not fond of editing. Doesn't really follow a time line, we will say some random point after Emma and Snow return from FTL. Enjoy! And if you're feeling that review box down at the bottom don't be afraid to do dirty things to it.

* * *

Emma trudged through the apartment door. She was completely exhausted from settling disputes between warring fairytale creatures, saving cats from trees, and solving seemingly every little fairytale and small town problem that ever existed. Life after breaking the curse had not been easy for the proclaimed Savior. It seemed every problem fell on her shoulders and her shoulders alone. That there were suddenly certain expectations set for her. For once in her life people were looking at her as though she had all the answers and, really, she had no fucking clue what she was doing.

She headed toward the kitchen, intent on having a much needed drink before turning in for the night. Her gaze landed on a handwritten note taped to her half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and she frowned at the message she found. Mary Margaret, Snow White, her _mother_ had been pestering her about her drinking habits lately. The woman had actually been pestering her about a lot of her habits lately. She leaned her forehead against the cabinet and squeezed her eyes shut. Wishing it would all just go away, that she would wake up and find it all to be some strange dream. She was so completely tired of having to play perfect Savior, perfect Sheriff, and perfect daughter. She wanted her old life back. The one where the only thing she actually had to worry about was what petty threat her son's adoptive mother was going to launch at her.

At the thought of Regina, the headache that'd been bothering her for most of the day returned with a vengeance. Everyone wanted her to take action against the Evil Queen. They wanted her to sentence Regina to her supposedly well deserved fate. Even after the woman had gone out of her way to take in a death curse just so her mortal enemy and the daughter of her mortal enemy made it through the portal alive. Even after Regina had proved she wasn't the Evil Queen they were accusing her of being. The former mayor had rarely been seen roaming the streets of Storybrooke, had graciously stepped down from her position as mayor, and had even allowed the son she held all legal rights over to live with the people she hated most.

A son that was currently taking up the entirety of Emma's bed. She sighed as she took in his peaceful features and pulled the crumpled blanket over his slumbering form. A soft, affectionate smile slipping across her lips. After changing into suitable sleepwear Emma headed back downstairs to sleep on the couch. She really needed to talk to Henry about him maybe staying with Regina for a few nights. The couch was hell on her back and she hadn't had a good nights sleep in over a week.

Despite how uncomfortable the piece of furniture was Emma fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. A fitful sleep that had her tossing and turning for most of the night, her brows furrowed in distress. The stress of her new role as Savior and long lost daughter weighing on her even in her dreams. As the blonde tossed and turned, small wisps of blue smoke started to appear at the foot of the couch. Slowly building, growing in density and height until the smoke was swirling around what seemed to be a person. The smoke dispersed, leaving a wickedly grinning woman in its wake. A wickedly grinning woman that looked an exact replica of the fitfully slumbering Emma Swan.

The woman arched a brow at Emma's prone form, her matching green eyes shining with absolute mischief. She stepped around the couch until she was standing next to a suddenly peaceful looking Emma and proceeded to pull the discarded blanket over the blonde's form. Her voice a mere ghost of a whisper in the silent living room. "Sweet dreams. Don't wake up too soon."

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of someone banging on the apartment door, her head hammering in her skull. She could've sworn she was suffering from a hangover even though she hadn't had a single drink last night. Mary Margaret's note had made sure of that. The knocking at the door grew louder, more impatient, and Emma sat up with a groan. The moment she rose into a vertical position it felt like her world had been tipped on its axis. Her mouth tasted like a disgusting mix of blood, cigarette smoke, cheeseburger, and alcohol. And her fucking head was swimming like a mother fucker. The knocking sounded once again and Emma called out in a rough voice for whoever was on the other side of it to hold their fucking horses.

After standing on strangely wobbly legs, Emma threw the front door open. Greeting her early morning visitor with a gruff, "What."

The man on the other side of the door looked more than a little awkward. "Sorry, sister. We got a complaint."

"Leroy?" Emma squinted down at the man. The scent of his aftershave or cologne or whatever was making her want to barf. "It's my day off. I'm not handling any complaints."

Leroy looked a little at a lost for how to proceed with the conversation. An immense frown took his lips and he had to force the words out. "The complaint was about _you_."

"What?" Emma's brows furrowed in utter confusion. "What kind of complaint?"

"Aggravated assault."

"Um, ok..." Emma blinked slowly. Maybe she was still asleep. "What?"

Leroy's eyebrows almost hit his hairline and he stared at Emma dubiously. "You don't remember the fight you started last night at The Rabbit Hole?"

"No," She gave him another confused stare. "Because I wasn't at The Rabbit Hole last night."

Leroy gave her another dubious look. "So the witnesses that confirmed seeing you there last night are all lying?"

"Yeah." Emma was almost struck speechless by the disbelief in his tone. Almost. "Or delusional."

"Listen, sister, this doesn't look good." He was almost whispering. "We've got Dr. Whale and a few others saying you assaulted him unprovoked last night. If you ask me," Leroy's perpetual frown worsened. "The guy probably did something to deserve it, but-"

"Leroy, stop, just..." Emma rubbed at her throbbing head, trying to gather her thoughts. "I didn't do anything to Whale and I wasn't at The Rabbit Hole last night so whoever said I was must've been mistaken or had a little too much to drink." She gestured distractedly about the apartment. "I came here right after leaving the station and passed out."

Leroy seemed to contemplate the information, rubbing at his beard. "You sure you didn't rough up Dr. Whale last night?"

"Trust me," Emma gave the man a grin. "If I had the chance to punch that smug look off Whale's face I'd remember it."

* * *

Snow was sitting at a booth in Granny's, talking to Red, when Emma entered the diner. The bright expression that overtook her when she first caught sight of her daughter darkened when she saw Emma head straight for the counter and order a drink. It was barely noon! And she'd had a lengthy conversation with Emma about her alcohol consumption. It wasn't proper for a princess to get so drunk she ended up dancing on a bar top shirtless. When Snow caught Emma snatching the bottle of what she assumed was whiskey from behind the counter after Granny had walked away, she was simply appalled. Her daughter's behavior as of late had been unacceptable. Emma had claimed it wasn't her causing all of the mischief she'd been accused of for the last two weeks. Snow was beginning to think the root of her daughter's devious actions and convenient memory loss came in a bottle.

She stormed toward the blonde, a confused Red in tow. "Emma, what do you think you're doing?"

Emma looked from Snow to the bottle in her hand and back again, her lips twisting into a wry grin. "Getting halfway to shit faced."

Snow gaped at the blonde, mimicking a fish while Red struggled to fight off a laugh.

"Hey, Red." Emma seemed to notice the hint of a smirk breaking through Red's stern expression and turned her attention toward the other woman. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Fire away, Em."

"You're supposed to be my godmother, right?"

Red looked confused but nodded her assent all the same, a hint of an adoring smile playing at her lips.

"So this is probably going to be kinda awkward for you."

"What-"

The brunette's question was halted by the sudden intrusive feel of hands on her chest. _Emma's_ hands on her chest. On her breasts, specifically. The entire diner seemed to be watching, speechless. Then Emma squeezed, once, softly. Her look of pure concentration giving way to a victorious grin as she pulled her hands away. "Always wanted to do that."

Snow, blushing bright red with both embarrassment and fury, moved to reprimand her obviously concussed daughter. "_Emma_!"

"What?" Emma turned to the pixie haired woman. "They're nice boobs."

"You can't just go around... _groping_ people!"

The blonde took a swig of the bottle now back in her hand. "It was a _compliment_."

Red, finally breaking through her shock, grinned wolfishly at Emma. The playful, flirtatious nature of Ruby Lucas taking over. "You could've just asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma scoffed and stood from her seat, attempting to head for the exit. "Gotta go. I wanna give Pinocchio an Atomic Wedgie."

Snow stood her ground in front of the blonde, glaring at her daughter in the most chastising way she could muster. This behavior was unacceptable. First groping Red's... Groping Red. Now she wanted to bully an innocent boy? It wasn't like Emma at all. "Emma you can't-"

"Just because he's pint sized now doesn't mean he can get away with what he did!" She unceremoniously shoved past her shocked mother.

Snow made to chase after her but a hand on her shoulder halted the action. "Red, I have to go after her before she does anymore damage. She isn't herself right now and-"

"And why do you think that is?"

The question gave her pause. _Why_ was Emma acting so strangely? Just a few days ago she caught her daughter standing over the beautiful cotton candy pink dress she had commissioned for her, a lit match in one hand and a can of lighter fluid in the other. Snow had been livid when the fabric caught flame. When she looked back up at Emma she found the woman grinning almost evilly while telling her she hated the color pink. As Snow thought back to that moment she realized something she'd sorely overlooked. The look in Emma's eyes, the vibrant green eyes so like her own, had been so _wicked_. The recollection had Snow's expression darkening, jaw clenched and a hint of a scowl about her lips.

"Regina."

* * *

Ever since the curse broke Charming found himself taking on two different roles. On one hand he was brave King James. Husband to Queen Snow White, father of Princess Emma, and man of the people. On the other hand he was easygoing David Nolan who worked at the animal shelter. The animal shelter he hadn't visited in nearly a week. There were others to take care of its tenants but David liked to check up on his furry friends as much as he could. Charming had memories as David Nolan, taking care of the animals. Confiding in them. Especially during that confusing time he was stuck between being the man he supposedly was and being the man he'd woken up as. Yes, David definitely had a soft spot for the animals once in his care.

So when he entered the animal shelter that day to find Emma, his _daughter_, standing in the middle of the room he was very confused. "Emma? What are you-"

"Hi, Dad." The sweet tone didn't match the wicked gleam in her eyes or the smirk across her lips.

Charming was too stunned by the fact that she addressed him has 'dad' to notice anything was amiss. That was, until he noticed all of the cages were open. "Em, where are all the animals?"

"Oh, you know," Emma made a distracted gesture with her hand. Her smirk growing. "I set them free."

"Emma," Charming eyed the blonde carefully, his brows furrowing. He'd noticed the hint of a slur to her voice, her slightly unfocused gaze, and the sway to her stance. "Are you drunk?"

She made a face at the question, canted her head to the side, and grinned cheekily. "Why, _Dad_? You gonna ground me 'til I'm thirty?"

"If this is about your mother's concern for your drinking habits then-"

"This," She gestured to herself and then the empty cages. The grin leaving her face completely, steely blue eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. "Is about _you_ caring more about all your little pets than your own daughter."

"What?" Charming didn't understand how she could ever think that he didn't care about her. "Sweetheart that's ridiculous. I-"

"You guys think everything I do is ridiculous!" Emma roared, her face contorting with both anger and hurt. "I'm doing my best, being my best, and you still... you would rather be here than with me."

He was stunned by the raw emotion, by the truth of her statement. When Emma asked if he wanted to have lunch with her earlier he had wanted to say yes, he really did want to spend time with her. But he just didn't know what he would say. Didn't know how to talk to his little girl when she was a full grown woman. What could he say to her when he barely even knew her? When he might say the completely wrong thing. When he'd missed every milestone in life where a girl might need her father. So he'd given in to that David Nolan side of him, the coward in him, and he told her he had something he needed to do. Told her they could grab lunch together tomorrow. He knew she was disappointed despite the fact that she hid it well. It was in the way her smile didn't reach her eyes. "That isn't true, Emma."

"Oh really?" The wicked gleam and smirk were back. "That why you blew me off to hang out with a bunch of animals?"

"I..." He wanted to deny it, to make up a reason he needed to be there. The excuses died on the tip of his tongue and he hung his head in shame. "I just don't know what to say to you. I don't know how to ask you all of the questions I want to ask and I'm not sure I could handle hearing some of the answers. It's _hard_ for us, for your mother and I. We don't-"

"You don't _try_." Emma hissed. "Same as every foster family that got stuck with me." Her expression wilted a little. "Guess I shouldn't have expected my _real_ parents to be any different."

He wanted to hug her, to scoop her into his arms and tell her he was trying. That she mattered so much to him, that he loved her and she would always be his baby girl. But there was that feeling, that fear of doing something wrong, holding him back. How could one hug make up for the lifetime she'd gone without?

Emma scoffed when he didn't respond, her features cooling into mischief. She brushed past him and out the door. Calling tauntingly over her shoulder. "Have fun playing dog catcher, David."

He turned to go after her, pushing past his immobilizing fear. He was shocked at what he found. At the swirl of blue smoke surrounding his retreating daughter. Engulfing her figure until she disappeared from his sight. Something was definitely wrong with his daughter, something caused by magic, and he knew exactly _who_ was behind it.

Meanwhile, as Charming marched sword in hand toward the home of the one woman they'd all been trying to avoid, Emma shot awake in her seat. Her bleary green eyes taking in the empty sheriff station. She didn't understand why she'd been feeling so tired lately. She'd been falling asleep at increasingly random intervals for the past two weeks. Ever since the morning Leroy had informed her of her apparent assault on Dr. Whale, _Frankenstein_, whatever, Emma had been having the weirdest dreams. They were hazy and she couldn't remember most of them. A lot of the time she could swear she woke up from her strange dreams either drunk or hung over. The one she just had though? She could vaguely recall copious amounts of alcohol and a flash of David, Charming, her _dad's_ chastising face.

* * *

Regina was bored. So very, very bored. She almost regretted giving up her position as mayor. Almost regretted not choking that damn _Prince Charming _to death when she'd had him in her clutches. Then he wouldn't have been able to usurp her. He wouldn't have been able to take _her_ son away. He would have been dead and... and Henry would have been devastated. Angry. Henry would have never forgiven her for it. So she gave up her seat of power and locked herself away within her big, empty house only to reappear when the supposed heroes needed her assistance.

A loud crash sounded at her front door followed by a roar that sounded like her name.

She muttered a half amused, half irritated "speak of the devil" before easing into a standing position. Discarding her glass of cider on the kitchen counter as she made her way toward an imbecilely bellowing Charming. Dark brown eyes found her front door hanging off the frame and she frowned. Glaring at the blond man standing in her foyer, his sword drawn. "I wasn't aware the doorbell was out of order."

He fixed her with a look she guessed was supposed to be intimidating. "I hadn't checked."

She took a deep breath, fighting down the immense urge to turn him into a pile of ashes. She had to remind herself that this poor excuse for a man was her son's biological grandfather. Had to remember that he was Emma's father. Not that the fact should hinder her in the slightest. "I assume you're here for a reason."

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"I haven't been anywhere near your daughter," Her nostrils flared in barely suppressed rage. How dare he barge into her home and accuse her of anything. "Or _my_ son for the past month."

"Henry is with his _mother_." He took great pleasure in the hurt that flickered across her features.

"His mother who _you_ placed a spell on!" The second voice belonged to none other than Snow fucking White.

Regina wanted to use the magic thrumming so deliciously at her fingertips. How _dare_ they. She fought against the urge, doing her best to stifle the voice at the back of her mind telling her she could send them both flying out of her home and toppling against the cement of her walk. Could easily conjure a fireball and reduce them both to cinders. She couldn't fight the sneer pulling at her lips or the bite invading her voice. "I have done no such thing."

"You're lying" Snow sneered right back, standing confidently next to an equally scowling Charming.

"Tell me, _Snow_." She felt the name roll off of her tongue like soured milk. "What would I have to gain from your idiotic daughter's juvenile terrorizing of Storybrooke?"

A myriad of emotions slipped across the pixie haired woman's face. Snow hadn't really thought about what Emma was doing, only that she was acting so far out of character. She could admit that her daughter was acting quite juvenile but that didn't mean Regina wasn't the cause of it. "Why don't you tell us."

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the childish response. She wasn't going to put up with it. Instead of responding the older brunette turned around stiffly, making her way back to the kitchen. Picking up her half empty glass of cider and downing it before setting about pouring herself another glass. She wished they would just leave her be. Regina had no such luck.

"Don't walk away from us, Regina! What have you done to Emma!"

Regina rubbed at her throbbing temples. Was the yelling really necessary? "For the second time, I haven't done anything to your precious little princess."

"Why should we believe you? You are the Ev-"

Regina whirled around on the pair. Her features twisted into anger though she failed to hide the underlying hint of misery. "Regardless of what you believe, I am not that monster in my son's book."

The reaction caught both Snow and Charming off guard. Neither willing to admit they had noticed the beginnings of change in their rival. Regina had even gone as far as to take in a death curse in order to ensure Emma and Snow's safe return to Storybrooke. Still, Snow was wary of her former stepmother's motives. "If you truly haven't brought this upon our daughter, swear it on Henry."

Regina was more than a little incensed Snow would even pull that card. That the other woman would even _think_ Henry was a card to pull. "I refuse to bring _my_ son into your moronic and unquestionably false accusations. Leave my home this instant or I will make you."

Snow's brows furrowed in confusion. If Regina had cursed or spelled Emma, there was no doubt in her mind that the prideful woman would gloat about it. Regina simply would not pass up the opportunity to rub it in her face. Charming, however, did not share his wife's sentiments. The scowling man merely continued to glare at Regina, no doubt in his mind that she was the cause of his daughter's strange behavior. "Then you will have to make us."

"Despite the damage you've done to my front door, the insults you've thrown at me, and the fact you have invaded my home unwelcome and unannounced," Regina was practically seething at Charming. Her hard stare meeting his, unflinching. "I am asking you _nicely_. Leave. _Please_."

Charming took a threatening step forward, forcing a fireball to flicker to life in Regina's hand. If it weren't for the calming hand Snow placed on her husband's arm or the placating words she offered the older woman, a fight would have surely ensued. "We'll leave."

Regina followed them to her front door, sneering all the while long. Charming throwing glares at her over his shoulder as Snow led him out. The pair barely stepped foot past the threshold and onto the front porch when the previously broken front door slammed shut behind their backs. Magically repaired.

* * *

Regina had been mulling over the prospect of an "evil" version of Emma Swan prowling the streets of Storybrooke since yesterday afternoon. She scoffed at how readily they seemed to point the blame on her for this _other_ Emma's behavior. Like she hadn't spent the last few months staying out of everyone's way and being _good_. She hadn't been using magic for even the most mundane tasks, hadn't threatened anyone with a fireball before yesterday afternoon. She hadn't even attempted to retrieve HER son from those damn Charmings. But had anyone noticed? No. Of course not.

When the front doorbell rang, Regina readied herself for another showdown with Storybrooke's self proclaimed heroes. Slipping on her regal mask of cool indifference before opening the door to find one Emma Swan standing on her doorstep, grinning wickedly at her.

"Hi." The blonde drawled as a way of greeting. Her gaze trailing along Regina's figure appreciatively. Taking in the fitted dark slacks and the silken button down. Top two buttons undone and displaying just the right amount of cleavage to have Emma licking her lips. Enough to have her emerald eyes darkening with desire.

"So..." Regina noticed the way Emma seemed to be blatantly checking her out. She could taste the curious tang of magic in the air and sense something not quite RIGHT about the woman standing before her. This, Regina decided with an amused smirk, this was not the Savior. "You're the _other_ Emma."

Emma pulled her lecherous gaze away from the brunette's body to settle on her face. Her heart rushing beneath her chest the moment she met those impossibly dark eyes. Head going deliciously numb and body moving involuntarily closer. Close enough to smell Regina's enticing perfume. By the time she found enough of her breath to formulate words, her voice was hoarse with want. "Just Emma."

Regina's brows rose a bare fraction at the response. To say she was intrigued was an understatement. She'd ruled out the woman being someone walking around in the Savior's skin. This other Emma didn't feel like an imposter at all. She felt like Emma, had the blonde's exact mannerisms. The magic radiating off of her was pure Emma and having this woman standing on her doorstep practically leering at her had definitely piqued Regina's interest. "And what is it you hope to accomplish by being here, _Just Emma_?"

"Well," Emma's grin returned almost instantly at the taunting response. This time more cocky and flirtatious than wicked. "I figured you might be interested in meeting me."

"Did you now?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest while matching the blonde's grin with a challenging one of her own.

"And," Emma took a another step closer, her dark green eyes dancing with mischief. "There's something I've been meaning to cross off my list."

"What might that be, dear?"

"Number two." Emma moved even closer, her lashes fluttering and grin worsening. Sultry stare drawing Regina in like a magnet. Body heat driving them both to the brink of insanity. "Find out if you taste as good as you look."

Emma didn't give Regina any time to decipher the statement before she lunged for the brunette. Their mouths meeting in a sudden clash. The force of it sending Regina stumbling backwards until she felt the hard surface of a wall against her back. The kiss was almost suffocating in its intensity and Regina couldn't think past the heady feel of it. Could do little more than let Emma take and take and take. The blonde crushed their lips together with an almost bruising intensity, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. Asking for entrance immediately granted and then their tongues were caressing. Dueling. Fighting for dominance. Eliciting soft growls of pleasure and irritation from both women.

Hands suddenly entered the horrible equation, slipping ravenously beneath silken fabric. Nails scraping and clawing at over sensitized flesh. Forcing a half growl, half moan from Regina. Emma smirked against full kiss bruised lips, pulling away from the kiss to nip at Regina's jaw. To take in the brunette's uncharacteristically ruffled appearance, her hazy stare landing on the fabric currently obscuring Regina's delicious skin from her greedy gaze. Her eager hands pulled viciously at the offending article of clothing, sending buttons flying and earning a harsh glare from the other woman.

Emma was too distracted by the amount of gorgeously tanned flesh on display to pay any mind to the glare she was receiving. She ran a single digit from Regina's collarbone, down along her chest, over a straining nipple, across a taut stomach, before hooking into the front of dark slacks. Intent clear in her swirling emerald stare. Then it was gone, replaced by pure irritation. "Fuck! We were just getting to the fun part!"

"What..." Regina was surprised by the gruff sound of her own voice. By the foggy dizzy feeling kissing Emma Swan left her with. She could barely form a coherent thought past the thudding of her heart in her ears and the heavy dose of lust pulsing through her veins. "What are you-"

Emma took a step back, away from the tempting form on display just for her. The blonde's features were set in a scowl. Her anger and irritation clear in her tone. "I have to go."

Regina was flabbergasted by the statement, by the blonde's audacity. How dare she do this, get Regina riled up just to suddenly leave. "Miss Swan, if you value your life-"

"If it were up to _me_, I wouldn't leave until you were thoroughly satisfied."

"What do you mean if it were up to _you_?"

Emma only shrugged before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. Leaving Regina gaping at the space where Emma, the _other_ Emma, was standing. Regina frowned heavily, her stare moving to her ruined blouse. If Emma thought she was getting away with her little stunt she had another thing coming.

* * *

Emma wasn't hiding. Nope. Not at all. The station's supply closet was just where she liked to eat her lunch and take the occasional nap. It was cramped and dank and dark and... Okay, fine. She was _hiding_. She just needed a reprieve, just a half hour to enjoy her lunch, get in a quick nap, and not have to deal with other people's problems. David was better at dealing with disgruntled townspeople anyway. Especially since almost half of their grievances were apparently the fault of her evil twin. She seriously didn't remember taking an axe to the ridiculously large tree all the cats in Storybrooke had a habit of getting stuck in. She definitely would remember driving the cruiser across Albert Spencer's lawn. Really, if she had been the one who stole Mr. Gold's cane, knocked him on his ass, and proceeded to throw the cane across town square like a javelin, she so would've owned up to it. The getting obscenely drunk and releasing all the animals at the animal shelter thing though? No way was she taking the fall for _that_. David was still giving her dubious looks every time someone mentioned it.

So there she was. The Savior, the town hero, the daughter of Storybrooke's self proclaimed monarchs. Sitting in a tiny supply closet, savoring her lunch and the all too delightful _quiet_. Well, she _was_ savoring it all the way up until the soft glow of magic and purple smoke filled her vision. An impeccably dressed and scowling Regina Mills suddenly appearing before her.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin at the former mayor's sudden appearance. Her green eyes widened, heart jumping, stomach lurching, and body reacting. Forcing her backward against a poorly constructed wooden shelf, a loud curse leaving her lips as the shelf fell apart upon contact with the back of her head. When the shock of the moment finally left her she fixed the now evilly smirking brunette with a hard glare. "What the hell, Regina!"

"It isn't quite as entertaining to be on the receiving end of an unwanted visit is it, Miss Swan?" The scowl returned to Regina's features then. Her words set in an almost growl.

Emma arched a brow in response, green eyes widening with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. "I feel like I should know why you're mad at me."

"Do not play dumb with me." Regina took a threatening step closer. "You know why."

It clicked then. Evil twin running amuck. People giving Emma shit for it when it wasn't her fault. Emma groaned in exasperation, running a hand through her hair and settling Regina with an annoyed expression. "What did _she_ do to you? Please tell me there was minimal property damage."

"_You_," Regina fought the darkening of her gaze and the twitch of a smirk at her lips upon recalling the incident. Fought the delicious, excited him beneath her skin. The one that begged for Emma's hands, lips, tongue, teeth. For the Savior's touch. "Owe me a new shirt."

"What? _Me_?" Emma stared at the other woman in shock and protest. "I am _not_ responsible for whatever my evil clone does. So _she_ is the one that owes you a new... Wait," Her brows furrowed in confusion, unable to figure out why she would owe Regina a shirt. Just a shirt, at that. She assumed if her evil twin ever went after Regina there would be way more damage. "What did she do to your shirt?"

The dark flush Emma watched creep across Regina's cheeks had the blonde even more confused than she already was. "I suppose it was... in the way."

Emma could feel her own blush threatening to break out across her face. The flickering embers she found in dark, soul encompassing brown eyes proved far too distracting. Allowing the question she really didn't need the answer for to leave her. "In the way of what, exactly?"

Regina merely gave the sheriff a withering look as if to say '_surely you can't be _that_ dense_'.

"Oh." The blush she'd been holding back made its way to the tips of her ears. Her gaze slid involuntarily down along Regina's body, settling on the brunette's teasing display of cleavage. Licking at her suddenly dry lips, ignoring that strange swirling in the pit of her stomach, and forcing herself to speak past the lump in her throat. "I... I mean, _she_, I um..."

"My eyes," Regina drawled. Voice laden with equal parts detest, amusement, and seduction. She pressed two fingers beneath Emma's chin, lifting the blonde's gaze. "Are up here, dear."

Emma had pretty much turned into a human tomato at that point. The feel of Regina's skin against hers seemed to sizzle. Her insides going all gooey and her brain malfunctioning. Prompting the blonde to further embarrass herself. "I know where your eyes are. Your boobs distracted me."

A shapely dark eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"I mean," Emma shuffled away from the other woman, the limited space of the supply closet backing her further into the wall. "I can see why she would. I mean," She abruptly cut herself off. She wanted to die from utter embarrassment at the implication behind her words. "Who wouldn't? You're gorgeous." Emma winced, she was practically digging her own grave at this point. "Not that I would, you know, because I'm _not_ attracted to you like that."

"I have a ruined designer blouse that says otherwise." Regina deadpanned.

"But that wasn't _me_!" Emma protested vehemently. "That was the _other_ me. Someone wearing my face or-"

"This _other_ Emma," Regina took an ominous step closer, delighting in the frightened look that crossed Emma's pretty features at the action. In the way the blonde attempted another backward step only to find she couldn't move away any further. "Is _you_."

"You know what's happening." The blonde accused, squashing down the anxious feeling Regina's proximity was giving her and managing a halfway convincing glare. "So help me, Regina, if you're the one behind this-"

"What?" She fixed Emma with a deliciously evil smirk, dark eyes peering from beneath thick lashes. "Your other self will show up on my doorstep and practically maul me again."

Emma simply stared at the other woman, mouth agape. Sure it'd been _implied_ but to have Regina confirm it was something else entirely. She shook off her look of shock. Forcing her expression to harden. "Just tell me what you know."

"The other Emma isn't evil."

"Most of the town seems to think so."

"I'm sure seeing their _Savior_ acting the opposite of what they expect would enable such a response. I, however, would hardly classify you acting similarly to a rebellious teenager as evil."

"Good to hear it from an expert." Emma scoffed.

A hurt look briefly passed over Regina's features before it was gone. Brown eyes unreadable. She took a step away from Emma, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the small space the supply closet provided. How could she have forgotten what Emma really thought of her? It was silly to even entertain the idea that the Savior might... No. It was a preposterous notion indeed.

"Regina." Emma seemed to realize what she'd said. "I-"

"Your magic is allowing your subconscious to manifest itself." Regina remained stone faced.

Emma looked stunned by the revelation. "Are you trying to say that on some level I actually wanted to panty raid a convent full of fairy nuns, chase Mr. Clark across Main Street in a Chewbacca costume, and "maul" you? And I magicked another me to do it?"

Regina merely stared at Emma blankly for an entire minute. Regarding the blonde curiously. She seemed to find out what she was looking for because her expression shifted drastically. Dark eyes positively smoldering and red painted lips set into a smug, challenging smirk. "Are you going to deny it, dear?"

Emma flushed under the brunette's stare. The challenging tone forcing her to grit her teeth in response and answer truthfully. "No."

The brunette's smirk was obnoxiously victorious. Purple smoke bean to engulf her form and she offered the sheriff one last taunting barb before disappearing. "I thought so."


End file.
